A high performance of a device for digital information such as image and voice has been rapidly progressed, and an information storage device for storing the digital information has been significantly progressed as the high performance progression. As a typical information storage device, a semiconductor memory, a hard disk, an optical disk, and others are cited. In these devices, components for storing the information are basically two-dimensionally placed, and high integration and low cost of the devices have been progressed as mainly relying on progression of a microfabrication technique so far. However, the progression of the microfabrication technique has been gradually difficult, and therefore, it is assumed that the rapid progression of the high integration and low cost is not as easy as used to be in future.
As one means for solving this problem, it is considered that storage components are not two-dimensionally but three-dimensionally placed. Such an example is described in the following documents. Patent Document 1 describes a read only memory card using multilayered optical waveguide in which planar-type optical waveguide is multilayered. Patent Document 2 describes a storage device for reading information with using cylindrical glass or plastic as a storage medium and using a computer tomography technique. Note that an eighth section of Non-Patent Document 1 describes principle of the computer tomography technique in detail. Also, Patent Document 3 describes an example of a three-dimensional memory with using resonance phenomenon of nuclear spin placed in magnetic field or others. Further, first and second sections of Non-Patent Document 2, 1 to 59 pages, explain the resonance phenomenon in magnetic field.